


cruise ship

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, spiderpool - Fandom, wade wilson - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peter is enjoying a summer vacation from college and wade takes him on a cruise for his vacation. not much time is spent enjoying the ship. Peter tops for the first time and Wade has a major break down</p>
            </blockquote>





	cruise ship

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece so yea

Peter woke Wade up at the crack of dawn with a soft kiss. Wade grumbles and hides under the covers. Peter says we need to get packed and headed to the port Wade finally gets up and plants a soft kiss on Peters forehead. Peter drags out the suitcase and while Wade started pulling out stuff. Peter told him no he could not bring his weapons or pink floaters. An hour later they headed out Peter dressed in shirts and a tight v neck shirt and Wade in jeans and a hoodie. About 20 minutes later they arrived at the port.  
Wade got them checked in in and they headed to their cabin. as soon as Wade set down the luggage Peter tackled him on to the bed. He started pulling of the older mans clothes and started kissing him all over his body. Peter paid extra attention to the scars on his neck kissing each one gently. Wade moaned softly and peters hands roamed downward and pulled of Wades underwear. Peter lips moved down the older mans body toward his pulsing cock. Peter started kissing the head gently. He started licking the shaft savoring the moment. He then took the whole member in his mouth and started sucking gently. Wade moaned and started squirming as Peter held him down. Peter let go of Wades hands and started fingering his hole Wade moaned. Peter slipped in another finger. Peter pulled out his fingers and reached for the suitcase pulling out a silk scarf and tying Wades hands to the bed. Wade popped of with your one kinky spider. Peter blushed and pulled out another scarf and gagged Wade with it. Then he pulled out the lube covering his erect member with it. He slowly started to push into wade. Wade started moaning against the gag. He started moving slowly and Wade pushed his hips against Peters trying to get him to move faster. Peter picked up the pace moving faster as Wade wiggled below him. Peter changed angles and hit wade in the right spot causing him to tense up and moan. Peter kept pounding the spot until Wade sprayed cum all over peters stomach. Peter tensed up and filled Wades used hole with his cum.  
Peter pulled out and untied wade.  
Wade commented that was amazing. I should let you top more often. Peter got a rag and started gently wiping the older mans body down. They he tossed the rags aside and laid down beside the older man. Wade rolled over on top of peter pinning him down. Peter said we need to start getting ready for dinner. Wade complained and up. He reached for his clothes. Peter said you cant wear that to dinner you need to wear a suit. Wade started swearing while getting dressed. When he was finished Peter kissed him and told him how hot he looked. They headed out of the cabin and down the dinning room. The dinning room was amazing. Wade and Peter sat down at a table and waited for the waiter. While they were talking people started talking and pointing. Wade tried to ignore them until somebody came by and called him a freak and a monster and he did not belong there. Wade got up and ran away. Peter was in shock.  
Wade locked himself in the bathroom of their cabin and pulled out his hunting knife. He started cutting his wrist smearing the blood all over the bathtub and dripping it on the floor. Peter was banging on the door begging him to open the door. Wade took out his hand gun with a silencer. He had tears running down his face as the voices in his head started calling him a monster. Peter was begging him to open the door. Wades hands were trembling as he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger just as Peter got the door open. Peter ran to his side and turned the water off as tears ran down his face. About twenty minutes later Wade started waking up. Peter took a warm rag and started wiping the blood of Wade. When Wade was finally healed Peter helped him out of the tub and helped get dry. Peter then helped him to the bed where he had a plate of food waiting for him. Peter cleaned up the bathroom.  
When he was finished he went back to the bed to join Wade. He wrapped his arm around the older mans trembling shoulders telling him he was not a monster and that he loved him. Wade told him I am not leaving the cabin again. Peter said that it was fine and he would stay in the cabin with him. They laid down on the bed and peter held the bigger man as they fell in to a restless sleep. They woke up around noon the next day. Peter called room service and had them bring lunch to the room. After they ate a fancy lunch the started kissing. Wade started undressing peter kissing him gently. Peter moaned Wade moved to his neck placing soft kisses all over his neck. Wade moved to peters cock and started kissing it. Peter let out a soft moan. Wade took his hard cock in his mouth and started sucking until Peter tensed up spraying cum in Wades mouth. Wade then took out the lube and rubbed it on his hard cock and gently pushed it in Peters waiting hole. He was gentle as he looked into Peters soft brown eyes. He kissed him gently. Wade lasted longer then normal. He finished pulled out and cuddled up next to Peter. Peter told him softly that he loved him. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
Wade woke up first called room service. They he went to the table set up some candles when dinner arrived he set the table put on some soft music. He woke Peter up and carried him to the table. After the ate Wade got up and went over to Peter got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Peter was so happy he cried and said yes. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the bigger mans shoulders and kissed him. Peter was so excited he could hardly sleep that night.  
The next morning they woke up the next morning they packed their bags and got ready to leave the ship. Peter tool Wades hands and said this was the best vacation ever and he was the luckiest man in the world. Wade had tears in his eyes saying he did not deserve Peter. Peter hugged him and told him to stop being silly and that he loved him. They exited the ship hand in hand ignoring the looks of other people.


End file.
